


Horny Jail: Cellblock Five

by Athedias



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gritty, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Human/Monster Romance, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athedias/pseuds/Athedias
Summary: This is merely a collection of my less scrupulous drabbles. It begins with a classic; the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. Please, if you have any respect for me and yourself, do not view or interact with this material if you are a minor.
Relationships: Lich (Monster Girl Encyclopedia/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Horny Jail: Cellblock Five

Callin adjusted his heavy spaulders, gazing across the ruined valley. Numerous deep scars and seething scorches ravaged the once fertile earth. Far away, barely within view and shrouded beneath an unnatural fog, stood a host of tents. Figures barely caught his eye, hazy and nearly human silhouettes drifting amongst the camp. Callin clenched his blade tightly. ‘ _ Would that I could simply leave…’ _ He turned and looked over his own deserted camp. ‘ _...lay down my sword and allow them to pass…’  _ A scout emerged from a tent, overladen with his personal effects. The soldier glanced around and snapped his gaze away, studiously avoiding Callin. A sympathetic pang tugged his heart. Callin cleared his throat. “Private…” The man turned and snapped to attention, nervousness palpable. “...I meant it. You are dismissed.” He lowered his voice and turned back. “...I know you wed one of them. Go. Be with her.” 

A long quiet fell over the once bustling camp. Callin continued staring over the ravaged ravine, preparing himself to stride back down. An unsure voice piped behind him. “But...Sir.” Callin glanced back. The scout stood hesitantly at ease. “If...you...if you really approve…” He fidgeted uncomfortably. “...why are you still...still…”

“Fighting?” Callin shrugged and turned back, platemail jostling slightly. ‘ _ Because I must.’  _ Callin rested his hands over his great blade’s hilt. “Serving the Chief God?” His posture slouched. ‘ _ I have not...not for many years…’  _ Callin paused and shook his head. “Some old hounds…” A heavy sigh rattled out. “...we  _ can’t  _ stop, boy. We are nothing without the blade. Without war.” Callin lifted his heavy head. ‘ _ An easy enough lie...and even partly true.’  _ Callin nodded softly. “...doesn’t mean you should. Go. Be with your wife, and fellow soldiers. There’s no room for old hounds like me.”

Another quiet lull stretched between them. “Sir...I…” He heard a salute. “Yes...sir.” The scouts footsteps inched away, leaving nothing but the calm wind and gentle sun to accompany him. Callin lowered himself, taking a knee on the grassy knoll. ‘ _ I do not know what I pray to now...but I beseech thee, patron of good; protect my men. Let them find peace with themselves and their new partners.’  _ His head dipped. ‘ _ Do not let them face me upon that field...and grant them the strength to defeat me if they must…’  _ Tremors shook the large man. ‘ _ I only do as I must...I only fight to preserve life…but...but if I must take so much…’ _ A deep and shaky breath steadied him. ‘ _...I...such death...for the promise of life in future...patron of light, I beg you; grant me an end to this conflict.’  _ Burning fluid stung his eyes. ‘ _ Let me set down my burden. Let me find peace. Let man and monster live as one.’  _ Callin paused, hands clutching his blade. ‘ _...Amen.’  _

A surge of mighty vitality burned through him. Callin grimaced and stood. ‘ _ Strength finds me again...and so my task is holy.’  _ His hands shook. Pain wracked his heart. Tears dropped. ‘ _ And so I go, to end lives to preserve futures.’  _ Callin hoisted his blade and breathed deep. High above, a bird sang. He released his breath and turned, striding through the camp. ‘ _ Patron of Light...let the monsters be lax. Do not bring any before me. Let me go this day unbloodied. Amen.’  _ Determination filled his heart alongside cold sorrow. ‘ _ Onward. Ever onward.’  _ He clenched his palms. Fatigue bit him. ‘ _ Damn...’ _

His sabatons traced a familiar path through the camp and down to the field of war, winding easily around stray rocks and discarded equipment. Callin reached behind him and gripped the large banner upon his back, lifting it high and settling it in the crook of his arm. Old burns and broken ground replaced the calm green of rolling grass. Callin steeled himself and marched on, past charred weapons and broken shields. He crested a rise, stepping upon a hill centered in the valley, and stopped. The wind brushed by him. Distant sounds of merriment and industry echoed down the gentle slope before him. Fatigue sloped his frame. ‘ _ Would that I did not need stand against them...would that doom would not follow the Mamono.’  _ Callin closed his eyes and breathed deep. Thrusting violently, he rammed the sharpened tip of his banner in the broken soil. Callin gripped his blade’s hilt and waited.

The warm sun blared over his back. Wind coursed throughout the valley, cooling him and stirring the proud banner beside him. Callin raised his head and looked over the ridgeline. Several of the hazy figures paused or slowed, glancing down to him before hurrying on. His banner caught the breeze and snapped out fully, revealing the war torn colors of his order: A blackened crown before crossed long-blades, standing over a checkered field of light and dark red. Callin’s eyes traced the tattered drape. ‘ _ My brothers...what would they think of me now?’  _ He adjusted his weight, resting over his blade’s hilt and closing his eyes. ‘ _ They would understand. I know they would. Our oaths are the same.’  _ He lifted his head and scanned the horizon. A small group gathered atop the cliff side. Callin grit his teeth. ‘ _ Here they come… could they not just ignore the madman?’  _ He sighed and lowered his head. ‘... _ great patron of light, let them be undead, that I need not slay any more this day.’  _ Another figure, wrapped tightly in a robe and mist, joined the group. Callin breathed deeply. ‘ _ It is few...some small blessing, at least.’  _ The figures stood speaking for a long moment. Callin ground his heels. ‘ _ May the heavens have mercy on me…’ _ The lead figure turned and approached, hovering slightly above the earth.

Callin traced their descent. Anxiety burned his nerves and quickened his breath. ‘ _ Twelve. Likely their leader, honor guard, and champion.’  _ The leading individual held a massive tome outstretched before them. Loose fitting robes fluttered around them. ‘ _ A lich, then.’  _ Flanking either side of the lich, three heavily clad forms marched stoically along. ‘ _ Dullahan. Or converted humans.’ _ Four equine figures pulled the procession’s rear. Human torsos jut from the horse's body, precisely where the head should be. Powerful bows rested in their hands, and light trappings covered them. ‘ _ Centaurs. No running.’  _ He smiled grimly. ‘ _ As if I would.’  _ A towering canid humanoid strode left of the group, a dull flame and massive halberd barely visible. ‘ _ Hellhound.’  _ Farther left, a great serpent tail undulated forth, supporting an armored human torso. ‘ _ Lamia. Some variety, I can’t tell.’  _ The rightmost two consisted of colossal bovine humanoids. Heavy armor and massive great axes clad their mighty frames. ‘ _ Minotaurs. No holstaur could wield such equipment.’  _ He tightened and released his grip. ‘ _ Eleven warriors, and their leader. Why would the lich descend, though?’  _ The procession neared. A gust caught his banner and snapped it open. ‘ _ I can think of only one reason…’  _ The lich neared close enough for vision. The robes concealed a womanly build and silvery skin. Pale purple eyes met his evenly. Long, flowing hair of purest white flowed freely behind her. ‘ _...she wishes to parley.’ _

The group stopped a respectable distance from his small hill. Quiet pervaded the valley, broken only by shuffling feet, quiet wind, and his banner. Callin waited, fists clenched about his blade’s hilt. Tension built. Heated whispers spread over the group. Callin heard several phrases.  _...why can’t we just...do we really need to… _ Callin grit his teeth. The lich shook her head and spoke softly. Irritation and grumbles passed through her companions. A sigh escaped her, and she floated forward. Callin straightened himself. The lich halted three full strides from him and spoke, voice rich and quiet. “Greetings. I am Mellissi, and I am the leader of this army.”

Callin nodded. “Sir Callin.” 

Quiet fell between them. Mellissi sighed and shook her head slowly. “Can we not exchange pleasantries? You seem an amicable man.” Her book closed and she pulled it to her chest. “Your men all speak highly of you, Sir Callin Shadows-Bane of the Forlorn Crown.”

Callin frowned. “There’s no need to be formal. After all, we will be killing each other soon enough, won’t we?”

Mellissi cocked her head. “Will we? You gave leave to your men to join their wives.” Callin nodded shallowly. “You have yet to attack me, and from all I gather you are not  _ truly  _ hostile to my kind.” She tapped her chin, quirking a brow slightly. “So...you killing me seems unlikely. I will not kill you.” A small grin tugged her lips. “Who, pray tell, would be doing any killing here?”

Callin glanced away. “...I cannot allow you to pass.” 

Mellissi shifted in his peripheral, leaning forward and peering at him. “...why not?”

“Because you will destroy us.” Callin grit his teeth. ‘ _ Just attack me...this would be so much simpler if you just attacked me…’ _

Mellissi huffed, nearly human in aspect, and sharpened her retort with admonishment. “Now, Sir Callin, I had believed you  _ above _ the Order’s propaganda.” Her fingers rapped along her book. “We are not…”

Callin snapped his gaze back. Sheer presence, the weight of his sorrow and fury, forced her to silence. The lich blinked and furrowed her brows. “...I know.” His words slipped out, sharp and hollow. “I  _ know _ you are not evil.” His grip tightened, channeling his pain and frustration. “I  _ know _ that you would never hurt a single human.” Mellissi leaned back, concern slowly growing over her smooth features. “I  _ know  _ that Mamono love humanity. I  _ know _ .” He lowered his head. Painful memories licked his skull. “I learned all about your kind on my first crusade. I learned all about the Order’s lies.” He shook his head. “They aren’t what I’m talking about.”

Growls and angry muttering stirred within the Mamono group. Mellissi pursed her lips and raised her hand. Her companions quieted. “...Then  _ why _ may we not proceed, Sir Callin?” She folded her arms, book drifting before her. “I fail to see how humanity shall be  _ destroyed _ , then.”

Callin loosened his grip. Closing his eyes and breathing deep, he stilled himself. ‘ _ How painful the truth is for them…’  _ Callin sighed, weariness baring down. “...Your kind means doom. For us, and your selves.” Mellissi remained quiet. Angry mutters rose amongst her guard. “You would bind yourselves to every man, and convert every woman.” Callin opened his eyes and met Mellissi’s gaze through his great helm. She nodded softly. “...You would rear families with them, and have lives of peace and plenty. But…” Mellissi’s guard quieted, tension bubbling. “...You bear only daughters. Daughters who would seek love of their own. It sounds so idyllic…” He shook his head. “...But from where would come sons?” Confusion marred the Mamono’s faces. ‘ _ The hardest part...seeing the horrible realization burning their pure souls…’  _ Tears threatened his composure. Choking emotion throttled his voice. “If every man is wed to you...if every woman is one of you…”

“Excuse me.” Mellissi raised her palm, stalling his question. “Do you not know?” Callin narrowed his brows and fell silent. Mellissi tapped her chin. “Our Lord the Demon Queen has refined her grand enchantment. Mamono bear both native daughters and human sons. Your worries are unfounded.”

Callin stood motionless. His mind dully churned. “You...what?” Hollow words escaped him, sprinting faster than his mind could follow.

Mellissi closed her eyes and spoke a soft word. Wispy violet mist leaked from her form. Callin’s instinct roared.  _ ‘She casts a spell! Silence her!’ _ His body remained rigid, locked in painful shock. Mellissi opened her eyes, blinking several times, and smiled gently. “Have a moment of patience, Sir Callin.”

Callin worked his jaw. Thoughts failed to spawn. He tore his head aside and nodded, boring a hole in the bleak earth. His breath rang painfully loud, heralding his mounting stress. A long, tense moment passed. The wind picked up, snapping his banner out and cooling his brow. Loud snapping joined the wind and shuffling feet. Callin pulled his head aside and scanned the skies, spotting an approaching figure. A woman with the feet and arms of a black eagle soared through the air. Light trappings covered her torso, and a peculiar bundle lay slung around her chest. Callin’s training analyzed the newcomer. ‘ _ Harpy. Black. Smarter. Stronger. A scout, or a ranger.’  _ The woman dipped, landing moments later near the lich. She stood, ruffling her feathers and saluting crisply. “Reporting!”

Mellissi waved lightly and hovered near her. “Be at ease, Vizi.” The harpy relaxed, talons digging in the earth. “Would you be so kind as to show this man your son?” Vizi’s eyes snapped to Callin. His muscles tightened. Focus burned. Her eyes pierced him. She remained motionless, scrutinizing Callin intently. Hesitation flashed over her before she nodded shallowly. Vizi reached around her shoulder and dislodged the bundle on her chest. With utmost delicacy, she adjusted it before cradling it close. One of her half-hands tugged a corner of cloth aside, revealing a baby. 

Vizi walked forward and turned, showing Callin the babe’s face. Callin smiled wide and leaned forward on his sword. “She looks like a fine child, Vizi. What is her name?”

Warm pride shone over the harpy’s face. “He. He  _ is  _ a fine child, and his name is Bryan.” She tugged a bit more cloth aside, revealing a human chest and two pudgy arms. “My husband is away, back…”

The harpy’s words faded. Callin slowly stepped back, senses blurring together. ‘ _ She...a he...a harpy…’  _ Nausea burned him. ‘ _ A harpy birthed a son...they...their…’  _ Strength fled him. A horrible whining buzz screamed through his ears. Callin fell, knees slamming the earth. ‘ _ Demon Queen...refined…’ _ Shock pulsed through his numb legs. Violent tremors, ghosts of past conflict and strife, wracked his body. ‘ _...unfounded...all I’ve done…’ _ Horrible memories of blood and strife roared anew.  _ Callin deflecting an Oni’s club, redirecting his force into a powerful stab. Dark blood falling. Sorrowful, meek words slipping from her dying lips.  _

Callin fell forward, hands barely catching his fall. A horrible churning swirled in his gut.  _ An Anubis swinging a blade of Mamono silver, clumsy but determined. Callin stepping back, striking his blade’s tip against her crossguard. Training adjusting his grip and tearing cruel steel through her exposed chest. Shock, remorse, and tears etching themselves in his memory. _

He wrenched open his visor, spewing bile over the earth. Tears burned his heavy eyes. Several hands gripped him. Worried and surprised voices flit around him. Callin heaved, gut responding to his shock and horror.  _ A salamander, heavily clad and eager, bouncing to and fro. A challenge. Callin warning her to step back. To leave. A reckless charge. Callin deflecting her powerful thrust and stepping past her, sword sliding along her belly. Blood trailing in the morning air. Anger and shock driving the salamander forward, blade held high. Callin gritting his teeth and stepping forward. Blades meeting. Grips adjusting. Callin slamming his shoulder forth and reversing his grip. A mordhau descending. Bone breaking. A Salamander dying. _

Wet, hot tears stained his vision. Heavy plops dominated his senses. ‘ _ Like blood, leaking from a young woman…’ _ Callin wretched, innards coiling and screaming. ‘ _ Like a broken woman, only seeking love, struck down…’  _ Tremors rattled his teeth. Hoarse, bitter cries forced themselves out. Callin collapsed, limbs failing him, and hunched over his stomach. ‘ _ Like a man, recently married...and torn from his beloved…’ _ The hands slowly retracted. Quiet words flit above him. Dry sobs wracked his chest. ‘ _ What have I  _ done? _ I was...If they can bear sons…’  _ A form knelt beside him. Gentle, cool hands lifted his head and moved it. The hands ducked behind his neck and untied his helm. The impassive steel fell away. His tear-streaked face fell against cold, welcoming thighs. Soothing words descended, and a hand brushed aside his filth matted hair. Mellissi leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his brow. Callin clenched his hands and dug his face away, shame burning bright. He reached up, desperately clutching her legs and waist. Shudders wracked him. Harrowed words squeezed from his dry throat. “I...Mellissi…”

Her hands encircled his face, brushing bile and muddy dirt away. “It is okay, Sir Callin.” Callin grit his teeth, desperately attempting to forstall his cries. “Shhh. It is okay.” Her calm, kind words fell over him. She repeated her words and brushed her hands through his hair. Tears burned anew, spilling from his tightly shut eyes. 

The wind fell, growing quiet again. His banner slowed, resting against its old pole. Callin clenched and loosened his palms, emotion warring within. “Mellissi…” She hummed an affirmative. “You should...you should stop...and leave me here.” He clutched her, hoping she would stay and begging her to leave.

The lich continued her calming movements. “Why?”

Callin licked his bitter lips. “I...I have killed…”

“You have slain Mamono, yes.” Her hands slowed. Deep melancholy filled her voice. “We all carry sins, Sir Callin.” She gently cupped his jaw. “Only children are innocent.”

Callin turned his head, greedily and guiltily savoring her offered comfort. “I do not…” He drew a shaky breath. “I don’t deserve...comforting...I’m a murderer.” He gripped her, praying she wouldn’t let go. “A murderer, Mellissi…” Callin pulled himself closer, hoping she would punish him and alleviate his guilt.

Mellissi resumed her gentle brushing. “Perhaps you do not deserve comfort.” His heart sank. ‘ _ No. No I do not.’  _ His thumbs rubbed her robe. “Unfortunately, it is not a concern of mine whether or not you  _ deserve _ comfort.” Callin paused, adjusting his head to look to her. An unconcerned grin met him. “I wish to comfort you, and so I shall.” She leaned back, closing her eyes while her hands played with his hair. 

Callin fell silent. Gentle wind stirred their hair. Quiet murmurs spread through her cohort. Embarrassment flared. ‘ _ Damn. Made an ass of myself.’  _ Bringing his knees beneath himself, Callin stood. Mellissi pulled back and quirked a brow. Every eye turned to him. Callin cleared his throat. “Apologies for that.” He rubbed his neck, soothing the painfully tense muscle. “It...took me by surprise, is all.” Vizi and Mellissi’s followers shared skeptical and worried glances. 

Mellissi rose smoothly, feet hovering over the earth. “Sir Callin…” She flicked her hands. Droplets fell away. Callin glanced away, chagrin obvious. “...I understand. Such a matter is no passing trifle.” Deep violet flames lit over her arms. Callin snapped his head back and narrowed his eyes. Mellissi floated back, holding her palms up. “Peace. I only cleanse myself.” Callin inhaled slowly. ‘ _ Right. She could have easily weaved whatever spell she wished while my head was in her lap…’  _ He nodded. Mellissi lowered her hands, a soft smile growing. The flickering flame vanished, leaving pristine pale flesh behind. Mellissi flicked her wrist. Some unseen force returned her great tome. Pulling the old article to herself, Mellissi adopted a pensive stance. “So, Sir Callin…” She adjusted her tome and quirked a brow. “What are your intentions now? May we pass?”

Callin froze. ‘ _ Allow them to...pass by…’  _ The wind unfurled his banner, snapping it firmly. ‘ _ My vows...I stopped them only because…’  _ He looked over his old greatsword. ‘ _...only because they would destroy…’ _ Memories of pain and war pressed over him. Great sorrow stilled his heart. ‘ _...they would destroy us and themselves...but…now…’  _ His old sword reflected his grizzled visage. ‘ _...they will not. My vow no longer demands I stop them.’  _ Weight lifted from his chest. Callin dropped his head, breathing deep. Annoyed grumbles echoed from Mellissi’s entourage. ‘ _ My vows...no longer demand I stop them...I do not need to fight them any longer…’  _

Callin lifted his gaze, looking to his war-torn banner. Sunlight glared down and illuminated the venerable cloth. Callin relaxed his tense shoulders. His fists opened. “My intentions...I…” Callin smiled. The hard lines and deep creases of his face smoothed. “I will not stop you. The oaths I swore…only the oath I swore to my liege, to serve him, demands your death.” Mellissi’s guards fell silent. The lich cocked her head. One Minotaur pawed the earth. Callin pulled his hands up. “Do not worry; I have conflicting vows in this instance.” Mellissi nodded slowly. Several growls and angry words rose from her group. “I am sworn as Paladin to defend all peoples, mete out justice, and to smite the wicked.” He gestured, indicating their vibrant encampment. “Mamono  _ are _ a people. You mean no harm to others. His orders violate my first sworn oaths.” Callin’s face hardened. “So...I must explain this new situation to my lord. If he persists...I am honorbound to exit his service.”

Mellissi grinned. “I am pleased to hear so.” The burning tension holding her guard poised cooled. Callin returned her smile. ‘ _ I am so glad...so glad I need not fight them…’ _ She met his gaze. A happy sigh flowed from her lips. “It would be a wound to my dignity to allow one such as you to be harmed.” 

Warm cheer grew between them. Callin nodded, allowing himself to admire her features. ‘ _ She really is beautiful...Mamono all are, I think. Something about their ‘mana?’’  _ Callin walked to his sword and rested a hand on its weathered hilt. “And I am glad I did not need to harm anyone.”

A boisterous laugh thundered from a Minotaur. “What, you?” She set her greataxe aside and folded her massive arms. “Little man like you, hurt  _ us _ ?” She waved a dismissive hand. “ _ Please _ .” A smug grin spread over her lips. The other Minotaur guffawed and punched her shoulder. Several chuckles rose from the entourage. Mellissi herself frowned and cocked her head.

Irritation flashed through Callin. He immediately bit it down. “I am sure you are a mighty warrior.” He smiled and gave her a nod. “Your fights must often be decisive.” 

The Minotaur removed her helmet and huffed. “Ya don’t get it, little man…” She puffed her chest and thumped it. “I could  _ destroy  _ you, and there’s not a thing you could do about it!”

Callin frowned. “Unkind to say, but likely true.” He glanced at Mellissi. A slight frown tugged her lips down. ‘ _ I do not like where this is going…’ _ Callin cleared his throat and looked back. “Why do you emphasize it so?”

“Because!” She marched forward. “I’m going to  _ take _ you.” Savagery twisted her visage. Her hands clumsily unlatched her pauldrons. Uneasy mutters spread. Callin tightened his jaw. ‘ _ Unmarried. Minotaur, likely sexually frustrated. Only one possibility…’ _

Mellissi raised her voice. “That is enough, Kari. We will not…”

“No!” Kari turned, nostrils flaring and palms clenching. “‘Consent’ this, and ‘ask’ that…” She swiped her hand violently. “Not feckin’ havin’ any more’a it! There’s an unclaimed man _ right here _ , and your tellin’ me no!? Feck that!” Rounding to face Callin, a mischievous glint sparked in her eye. “Two options soldier boy: take your pants off, or I’ll take ‘em off for ya.”

Callin gripped his blade’s hilt. ‘ _ Aggressive. Beyond normal. Must be in heat.’  _ He grimaced and drew his sword slowly level. ‘ _ Not good.’  _ The sharp tip fell towards the Minotaur. “No. I will not.”

Kari grinned, flush rising over her face. “Good!” She stepped forward, dropping her breastplate. “I was hopin’ you’d…” Kari halted mid stride. The entourage fell quiet. Callin eyed her. ‘ _ Now what’s…’ _

“Kari...really.” Mellissi floated into view, left hand alight with violet light. “You are more loyal than this. What troubles you, my leutaintent?” The Minotaurs body strained violently, but remained motionless. Abject fury burned Kari’s eyes. Mellissi sighed and ran her glowing hand along Kari’s shoulder. “Are you in heat, Kari? Is that the reason you disobey?” Kari’s eyes tracked her intently. “Please, my dear leutaintent, inform me of such matters. I truly do see you as a friend, and find your suffering as abhorrent as my own.” Callin relaxed and set his blade back into the earth. Mellissi floated directly before Kari. Vibrant pink mist shrouded her right hand. Kari’s eyes widened. Mellissi smiled and placed the hand on Kari’s abdomen. Her hand twisted and plunged beneath her armored trousers. 

The light of her left vanished and Kari fell back. Mellissi’s hand emerged, uncolored but wet. The Minotaur spasmed, legs kicking the air. Callin frowned. ‘ _ What did she do? Is Kari…’  _ A low moo filled the air, and Kari shoved her hand down her pants. Embarrassment flared to life. ‘ _ Oh, right. Mamono.’  _ He shook his head and turned. Kari howled and jerked her hips. Seconds later she began mooing again. ‘ _ Shameless...utterly shameless…’  _ Chuckles and nervous titters spread through Mellissi’s group. The lich smiled lazily and floated towards her original position. “There you are, Kari…your heat taken care of.” A half-petulant half-aroused grunt snorted from Kari. Wet flicking sounds accompanied her annoyed lowing. Mellissi shook her head and chuckled. “Perhaps you will be capable of obeying my commands now, hmm?” Kari huffed, hand still working vigorously. Mellissi’s grin faded and her voice lowered. “...Do not worry, Kari. We will find you a husband soon enough. Remain steadfast.” Kari bucked her hips and squealed. More feminine fluid stained her trousers. Mellissi nodded. “...Soon, my friend. Soon.” Her entourage exchanged their own solemn nods and quiet words. Mellissi’s eyes returned to Callin. “...and thank you, Sir Callin, for your restraint.” Old, gentle sorrow lowered her eyes. “I have heard of your capabilities, and…” She shook her head. “...Thank you.”

Callin leaned over his blade. “No. Really, there is no need to thank me.” A warm smile tugged his lips. “I don’t want  _ anyone  _ to be hurt. That’s why I fight, funnily enough.”

Mellissi returned his smile and clasped her hands easily behind her. “I understand the feeling, and the irony, Sir Callin.” A wistful sigh depleted her lungs. “Were it possible to live in the harmony of youth eternally…” She shook her head. “Alas, we must suffer through strife to reclaim it.” 

“Such a cruel truth…” Callin shook his head and lowered his eyes. “If only we never learned to hate.” The lich’s group quieted again. Rising gusts whipped his banner and stirred his hair. Kari moaned and ground her hips along her hand, climaxing a third time. Her movements slowed. A centaur knelt beside her and gripped her free hand. Kari muttered appreciably, hand still massaging her aching core. Embarrassed heat steadily warmed Callin. ‘ _ So...Blasè about...intimacy. I don’t know if I could ever get used to it…’  _ He shook his head and gestured for Mellissi to approach. The lich cocked her head and drifted near him. Her fluttering robes revealed a tantalizing expanse of pristine pale flesh. Callin ripped his eyes away and refocused. ‘ _ Damnation. These Mamono are distracting, if nothing else…’ _ Callin cleared his throat and met her deep amethyst eyes. ‘ _...beautiful…’  _ Mellissi lifted a finger and tapped his nose. Callin sputtered and stepped back. “Ah! Right, Ah…” He shook his head and steadied himself. “I was going to ask…” He indicated Kari and lowered his voice. “...will she be alright? I’m not...familiar...with Mamono…”

“Habits?” Mellissi leaned back in the air. “Yes. She will be fine. Minotaur estrus is particularly aggressive.” Mellissi looked away, gaze softening towards the middle-distance. “I have heard it described as ‘a fire in your crotch, weakening your walls and begging to be doused.’ It is debilitating, and deteriorates self control as the individual seeks relief.” Mellissi smiled sadly. “Kari is an impressive individual. I did not even know her cycle was here until just now. Many would remain in their cots, masturbating and whimpering for relief.” Callin frowned and shook his head. ‘ _ That truly does sound awful...a fire inside you, with no way to quench it?’  _ He shuddered. Mellissi rubbed her arms. “...that is why I developed that evocation, in truth. It stimulates the body to orgasm repeatedly, until their hormones fall in check. It is cold, efficient, and soulless.” Mellissi fell quiet a moment. She closed her eyes and sighed. “...I hate it...and I am extremely thankful for it.”

Callin nodded grimly. “...Like a camp harlot. Satisfy the men for a small price…” His gaze fell to the war torn earth. “...remind them of some human comfort...keep them focused on bleeding and dying for someone else…” Lamentation sapped his strength. “...a warm touch...against the cold blood of war…” Callin drew a shaky breath. “...feck. I hate war.”

A hand fell on his shoulder. Mellissi ran a finger under his chin, pulling his gaze to hers. “...all sane men do, Sir Callin.” His mind fell silent. Soft lips parted over soothing words. “My sisters only care for it because victory is almost assured, and the rewards are great.” Her calm violet pools stole his focus. An old, deep melancholy pulled down her fine features. “If they truly understood what they do...what their actions cause...I fear  _ many _ would be lost to sorrow.”

Callin remained silent, staring deeply in her eyes. ‘ _ What a thoughtful soul...a woman worth following, I think.’  _ He wrenched his head away and coughed awkwardly. ‘ _...her husband must be a lucky man. I would love to meet him. Her tastes seem discerning.’  _ Callin smiled and withdrew himself. “Mellissi...you are remarkable.” A soft smile tugged his lips. “I would love to meet your husband one day. I’m sure you chose well.”

The lich cocked her head. “I am unwed.” Callin’s heart skipped a beat. ‘ _...unwed…’ _ Mellissi slowly smiled. “However...you could rectify that, were you so inclined.”

Callin stepped back, hands seeking something to grip. “I...but you…” He breathed deeply and steadied himself. “But...you hardly know me, madam.” Bringing his eyes back up, he met her unphased look.

Mellissi slowly quirked a brow. “...oh? I have been your opponent here for the past four months. Even before, we have skirmished through the years.” She smirked and folded her arms. “I have seen how you treat your subordinates and foes. I have received several of your diplomats, and engaged in fruitful discussion often.” Smirk turning longing, she tapped her chin. “...do you realize that I fantasized of our meeting several times? The many things we could say…” Devilish mirth lit her eyes. “...the many things we could  _ do _ . How utterly  _ pleasant  _ it would be, to meet an order-man who treated my kind and I with _ dignity _ ?” She leveled him a warm glance. “...intensely arousing...almost enough to overfill my phylactery…”

Warmth burned Callin’s cheeks. He sputtered and stopped, heart hammering. ‘ _ She…what has...I...I…’  _ Callin ran a hand through his hair. “Mellissi...we...I can’t…”

“Can’t what, Sir Callin?” She floated closer to him. “Wed a Mamono?” She sniffed impetuously. “...hmmph. Or…” Leaning in close, she grinned mischievously. “...is it perhaps that you desired a long... _ passionate... _ courtship?”

Callin flushed scarlet. Childish and fantasful memories emerged.  _ Pure, noble love cultivated over long years. A family and home. Requesting a ladies hand, and promising that their previous years were only a precursor.  _ Callin averted his eyes. “...Mellissi...we don’t...I can’t…” He crossed his arms tightly over his chest. “I don’t...know you. How could I…”

“Would you like to, Sir Callin?” Mellissi’s humorous tone disappeared. “Would you care to acquaint yourself with me?” She stared deeply in his eyes. “Would you give me a chance, Sir Callin?”

Her earnest questions disarmed his embarrassment. “Mellissi…hearing about me across a battlefield...” The lich maintained her quiet, still and patient. “...why…is that really...enough?”

“No.” Callin blinked and stepped back. Mellissi leaned forward, hovering mere inches from him. “It alone is not. I am more discerning than many of my sisters.” A pale hand drifted up and brushed his cheek. “...but, I have met you in the flesh now.” Her fingers rubbed his stubble tenderly. “I saw you stand here, alone, prepared to fight and die for what you believe in.” Her left hand cupped his other cheek. “I saw you hesitate to fight, and show concern for one who tried to harm you.” She inched closer. Callin remained still, enthralled by the woman before him. “I saw your reaction to the truth; I saw your  _ pain _ , your  _ anguish _ , when you learned these killings are unwarranted.” Searing regret lanced his heart. Mellissi continued. “But you were  _ willing  _ to kill when your theory  _ was  _ correct.” Callin furrowed his heavy brows. Mellissi nodded minutely. “With Mamono unable to bear sons, the inevitable outcome would always be scarcity followed by extinction.” She cocked her head slightly and leaned back. “It seems an obvious conclusion to me that my lady the Demon Queen would work to prevent this. Her goals are, after all, peace and unity.” She smiled lightly. “Extinction has no place in her plans, my silly knight.” 

Embarrassed arousal burned through his heart. Callin swallowed and nodded. “Of...of course…” He dropped his eyes. ‘ _ It makes sense, in retrospect...why would she encourage self-destructive behavior…’  _ Mellissi tapped his nose. Callin flinched back, blinking rapidly. “Oi! Why’re you poking me?” 

Mellissi blinked almost mockingly slow. “Because, Sir Callin, you were drifting towards that melancholic frontier of your mind.” She folded her arms and raised a brow. “Your suffering offends me, so I decided to forstall it.”

Callin worked his jaw silently, attempting to form a coherent rebuttal. “Well...I…” He huffed and grimaced. “... _ suffering _ might be a bit dramatic…”

“It is not.” Mellissi maintained her level gaze.

“...well...there’s…” Callin rubbed his neck. “You shouldn’t be so concerned over…”

“Isn’t that my decision?” Mellissi tapped her fingers. “I do believe that each individual is entitled to their own beliefs and concerns.” 

Callin dropped his head and sighed. “I...you’ve got me there, Mellissi.” He inhaled deeply and raised himself with a smile. “So, you would choose to care for me?”

“Without question.” Mellissi relaxed herself.

Quiet stretched between them. Callin rubbed his chin. ‘ _ This woman...I’ve never met anyone like her...she says she would…’  _ He gazed into her calm eyes. ‘ _...would she...could we…’ _ They stared into each other’s eyes, blinking calmly and passing several long moments. A cough jerked his attention away. One of Mellissi’s armored escorts approached. “My lady, are you finished? We should return to our encampment as soon as possible.” Mellissi sighed heavily.

“Yah Mells!” The hellhound called out. She smirked through her open visor. “Boy’s givin’ you the ‘eyes’!” A laugh spread through the group. Callin averted his gaze. ‘ _ Mamono…’  _ The hellhound gestured, pointing over her shoulder. “Want me to grab ‘im up for ya!?”

Mellissi narrowed her brows. “...that. Is not.  _ Necessary.  _ Jane.” Callin shuffled his heels, humor surpassing humiliation. ‘ _ Heh. Probably something her soldiers have been teasing her over for a while.’  _ Mellissi returned her gaze to him. “...but…” A light purple blush colored her cheeks. Callin suppressed the powerful urge to grin. “...if he wished, he would be welcome to accompany us.” Her slender hand extended, beckoning him. “What is your answer, Sir Callin? Would you care to join us?”

Callin pursed his lips and regarded her hand. ‘ _ Join her...if I agree, I am agreeing to court her, I hold no illusions of that.’ _ He drew a deep breath and looked over his war-torn banner. ‘ _ There is still one thing I must do, before I could.’  _ Clearing his throat, he focused back on her. “You intend to march on castle Fenzvilde, correct?” Mellissi nodded softly, hand still outstretched. “Then I will join you. I cannot promise I will stay, but I will follow you there.” 

Mellissi retracted her hand and bit her lip. “Of course, Sir Callin.” Her escort fell quiet, pity and understanding replacing mirth. “If you would then; follow us?” 

Callin nodded and took his sword up. “Yes. I will be right along.” Strapping it across his back, he turned to his banner. The old dark cloth snapped in the resurgent breeze. Prideful embers stirred to life. ‘ _ My order...my vows...they are not yet forfeit.’ _ He gripped the weathered pole. ‘ _ My honor, the honor of my brothers...I will defend it yet.’  _ Setting his feet, he pulled the banner up. Callin tucked the pole under his arm and turned, rejoining Mellissi’s entourage. The Mamono spoke quietly among themselves, swiping cursory glances at him and each other occasionally. Callin steadied his will and scooped his helmet up. Comforting steel covered his head, trapping in the bitter scent of his bile. ‘ _ I need to wash...sooner rather than later.’  _ He approached Mellissi and gestured. “I am ready.”

The lich nodded. “Excellent.” She gestured widely. “Let us return then.” Her entourage turned about and began marching a return path. Callin filled his lungs and followed along, Mellissi hovering near his side. They walked in amicable silence for a time. The bustle of life and industry slowly overtook the wind. Callin looked over the rise, seeing many men and mamono attending to various tasks. Former soldiers from his army sat, stood, or spoke with mamono. Callin grinned. ‘ _ A most welcome sight...I’m so glad most everyone lived.’  _ A slight and scholarly man exited a tent in front of him, followed closely by a large hellhound and a much smaller hellpup.

The man glanced over and froze. Callin set his banner and met his gaze. The scholar snapped to attention, smile breaking out. “Sir! I cannot express how thankful I am to see you!” The hellhound stepped back, watching passively. 

“At ease, Wilkes.” Callin relaxed his own posture. Mellissi slowed and stopped nearby, leaving her escort. “I see your capture has been…” He coughed humorously into his palm. “... _ fruitful.” _

Wilkes flushed and relaxed his posture. The hellpup tugged his sleeve and barked. “Daddy! You promised we’d go for a walk!” She turned her bright eyes to Callin. “Hi mister!” Her tail wagged adorably. 

Smiling wide and full beneath his skin of steel, Callin nodded and fell to one knee. “Hello, little one. What is your name?” A fond smile stretched over the hellhound’s face, and she enwrapped Wilkes tight. Mellissi smiled gently, watching the scene contentedly.

The hellpup turned and stood tall. “My name’s Xivi!” She held out her paw. “My friends call me Xi!” 

Callin laughed and shook her paw. “Well met then, Xi! My friends call me Cal.” He leaned back and fauxed sternness. “But only my friends!...would you like to be my friend?” Xivi yelped affirmatively and wagged her tail. “Well, then I am pleased to call you friend!” He stood and bowed. “Alas, I am needed elsewhere. Wilkes!” The scholar snapped instinctively to attention. “Take this young lady on her walk. Dismissed!” 

“Aye aye, Sir!” Wilkes smiled wide and took his daughter's hand. His family surrounded him, speaking amongst themselves and moving energetically. 

Callin nodded, heart light and full. Mellissi hovered back to him. She laid a hand on his shoulder and rested her head on him. “...that was adorable.” Callin shrugged and glanced away. “...regardless. My guard has departed. Would you allow me to provide you lodging?” 

Callin paused. ‘ _ Risky...but I think I’d like this risk…’  _ He nodded. “Aye. Lead on, lady Mellissi.” 

The lich grinned and twisted, guiding him further in the camp. Another soldier snapped to attention, surprise and joy evident. Callin returned his salute and continued. More former soldiers greeted their general. Excitement surged through the camp. Word swiftly spread of Callin’s presence. Mellissi remained over his shoulder, guiding him steadily through the growing throng. He spared greetings to his former soldiers, and asked after their health when he could. Mellissi pulled him aside and positioned him in front of a spacious tent. “In here.” Callin nodded. Setting his banner outside, he pulled the flap and entered. 

The din dispersed behind, genial chatter and warm cheers humbling his heart. He entered an incredibly dark tent half submerged in the earth. Vaporous trails lazed off a dull blue brazier, providing just enough light to see. Several heavily laden blocky bookcases dominated the near wall, and a simple table sat across from him with an open book and writing quill. A simple cot and luxurious wash basin filled the last wall. Numerous trinkets and bizarre curios caught his eye before Mellissi entered behind him. He turned and folded his arms. “It’s a bit dark in here...and it looks occupied?”

Mellissi nodded. She bit her lip self-consciously. “This is my tent.” Her hand outstretched and the brazier roared higher, illuminating the room. “Please, make yourself comfortable.”

Callin slowly exhaled. ‘ _ Her own tent...yes, I think I know where this is going.’  _ He rolled his shoulders and unclasped his helmet. “Thank you, madam.” The lich floated slowly behind him. Callin glanced around and removed his helmet. “Where should I place my armor?”

Mellissi paused and tapped her chin. “Hmm…” She scrutinized her abode. “Perhaps...in front of that bookcase.” She indicated the further article. Callin smiled and nodded. Walking before the furniture, he became intensely aware of Mellissi watching him. ‘ _ Nothing for it, now…’ _ Well practiced movements untied his gauntlet’s bindings. The two heavily worn armaments fell. Callin sighed and nudged them closer together. The rest of his armor followed suit, steel piling high. 

He stretched his body, freeing aches and un-creasing his simple underclothes. Mellissi’s hands alit on his shoulders. Gentle squeezes relaxed his overly tense back. Callin groaned appreciatively and leaned against the book frame. The lich continued her soft massage. “Sir Callin…” He made a questioning huff. “You should bathe…” Heat built in him. Anticipation bubbled. “I have a washbasin if you wish to use it...the water is heated through enchantment…”

“Yes. Dear heaven, yes.” Callin turned and faced her. Mellissi hovered scant inches from him, a deep flush coloring her cheeks. The dim light danced over her pristine flesh, and some deep hunger stirred in her eyes. Callin swallowed, adrenaline and excitement pumping. “I would love a bath.”

Mellissi’s hands drifted over his chest. “...then...would you care if…” She pulled a hand to her chest and gently pulled aside her robe. “...I were to join you?”

Callin’s eyes drifted, following the gentle curve of her chest. His arousal spiked. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Callin wrenched his eyes up and nodded. “I would...like that, Mellissi.” 

A wide, sultry smile spread across her lips. Mellissi gripped her robe in her hands and pulled, undoing the loose binding over chest. Simple violet cloth crumpled to the floor, exposing her full, radiant glory. Delicate shoulders led to her slender arms and ample bosom. Dark, perky nubs capped her breasts, nearly pulling his attention from her smooth stomach and curvy hips. Long and well-toned legs curled in anticipation. A wet shimmer glint from her smooth petals. Callin’s eyes locked, unable to pull from her obvious arousal. Mellissi’s cool hand brushed his cheek. He snapped his eyes up and began stammering an apology. Mellissi pressed a finger to his lips, almost imperceptibly shushing him. Smile unwavering, she blinked slowly. “Sir Callin…” Her breathy tone spiked his pulse. “...Please...do not take your eyes away.” Her hands trailed along his arms agonizingly slow. “I enjoy your attentions…” 

Callin’s heart hammered. A dull fog seemed to enwrap about his mind. Pressure built in his groin, stiffening his already erect pike. He nodded and glanced down her body. Mellissi sighed appreciatively. One of her legs stretched out, rubbing her thigh against his. Callin’s stiffness roared, burning higher unto a searing need. He swallowed again. “Mellissi...are you certain? I know how Mamono…”

A cool finger slipped between his lips. Callin froze. Mellissi grinned easily, calmly meeting his shocked eyes. Her finger withdrew, tracing along his tongue and bottom lip. “Then you are aware, Sir Callin, of how  _ desperate _ for fresh spiritual energy a Mamono can grow.” She brushed the wet appendage over her lips. A shuddering breath filled her lungs. Smiling half-drunkenly, she floated forward and rested her other thigh on his. “Do not deny me this, Sir Callin.” She gripped his shoulder. “Please, noble knight. Do not toy with my emotions.” A shimmering drop fell from her legs, stealing Callin’s gaze. “Please…”

Callin inhaled deep.  _ ‘You have a duty...you…’ _ Mellissi kneaded his shoulders. ‘ _...you...she is…’ _ He looked into her adoring and languid eyes. His lance throbbed, begging him to relent. ‘ _...desperate. She isn’t thinking clearly. She is starved, and latching on to you.’  _ Callin grit his teeth and interlocked her hands with his own.  _ ‘...and if she...if we...if we make love, she will be forever bound to me.’  _ Familiar resolve steadied his core. ‘ _ She is not coherent right now. Could you live with yourself if she wed you out of desperation, and forfeited her true love?’  _ Iron became steel. Callin exhaled hotly, willing his passion to die. Mellissi frowned. “Mellissi...this is not right.” Hurt dilated her eyes. Her mouth fell open. “You are starving. If we make love, you will never desire another.” She furrowed her brows . “We can’t. If you...if your true love came later…” He shook his head. Mellissi cocked hers and narrowed her eyes. “I could not bear to see you lose such an opportunity, Mellissi!” He squeezed her hands, willing her to understand his conflicting emotions. “Please, think of your future! Don’t choose me just because...just…”

A dark violet light erupted within her eyes. Powerful magics took hold of his limbs. Callin’s heart skipped. “That is enough, Sir Callin.” She lifted their hands and cupped his cheek. “Do you really believe me some freshly risen zombie, trudging along the ground, sniffing desperately for any stray mana?” Annoyance tugged her beautiful features. She untwined her right hand and pulled it back. Hellish purple light flared, engulfing the arm. “My phylactery is  _ full _ , Sir Callin. I have enough rationed spiritual energy to last me a millenia. But it...is... _ stale. _ ” Her hand twisted, forming a bizarre angled shaped.

The light over her hand disappeared, and his clothing caught aflame. Momentary panic gripped him, before he realized no pain came from the flames. His clothes flaked and burned. “It is much the same as  _ hardtack _ , Sir Callin. It is nourishing, bland, and instilling of a strong desire for something more.” His powerful build slowly emerged. Mellissi’s eyes flicked over him, hungrily devouring the sight. “...hardtack...and now…” Her right hand alit over his heart. Ecstasy flickered over her face. “...and now…” She collected herself and leveled her gaze. “ _ This _ . A feast. Ambrosia. Tell me, Sir Callin, do you know  _ why _ a Mamono desires no other than her beloved?” He swallowed, unable to speak or move. “It is  _ because _ of the  _ taste _ . Every thought, every belief, every decision...flavor a man’s mana. It is intoxicating, to connect so deeply to another being…” 

The last shreds of his clothing burned away. She trailed her hand along his chest, eyes falling to admire him. Embarrassment fluttered through his stomach. “...and then that connection...that love and  _ unity _ ...it is...rapturous.” She slowly resumed her rubbing. Profound longing warmed her eyes. “Do you actually believe we become  _ bound _ once we make love? Such is hardly the case…” She leaned close, pressing her chest to his. Callin’s arousal burned. “...it is the experience...the love...the passion...Nectar, a dish I would never willingly abandon. Already I can taste your concern for me…” She bit his lip gently. A desperate throb tugged his manhood. “ _... _ .your passion...all those things that swirl around your mind…” She withdrew and met his eyes, blinking away her haze. “...I..know how it must sound. Idyllic, and a bit fanciful, I would agree. However…” She pursed her lips. “...it is true, Sir Callin. Mamono, even instinctually, select their partners with care. They would never feed from a rotten vine. Only of rotten fruit, if you will. Even in our most desperate, we would never bind to someone incapable of love.” Mellissi adjusted herself, wrapping her hands around his neck and gazing deeply in his eyes. Callin found himself calming. Affectionate passion slowly replaced his steely resolve. Mellissi smiled softly. “...I  _ want _ you, Sir Callin. I have only felt a desire this strong  _ once _ before, and stand here as a lich because of it.” She leaned close, entwining her body around him. “...can you accept that, Sir Callin? Can you accept that I  _ am  _ fully cognizant of this choice?”

Callin experimentally tensed his neck. His body responded sluggishly. Breathing slowly, he adjusted himself. Callin rested his hands on her hips. Blood pulsed through him, warming his loins and flushing his cheeks. He looked deep into her eyes and nervously licked his lips. “...okay.” Hesitantly, he nodded. “I believe you.”

Mellissi’s grin widened. One of her legs wrapped behind his. A pleased hum rumbled her chest. Callin traced his hands down, gently kneading her thighs. Her lips parted, allowing a soft sigh out and wrenching his gaze away. Sudden dryness seized his mouth. Gentle puffs of air brushed along his stubble. Callin leaned forward, attempting to communicate his burning desire through a single kiss. Mellissi’s hands pulled his head in. Her tongue pressed firmly against his lips. Callin relented, meeting her tongue with his own. Overwhelming want suffused him, concentrating in his throbbing lance. A wet drop splashed over its sensitive crown. His manhood strained, stiff and eager. 

Callin pressed forward, rubbing his tip along her belly. His left hand lifted, brushing aside her hair and cupping her cheek. Mellissi moaned her rising lust. Her legs tightened behind his waist. Callin ran his right hand along her waist, dipping and cupping her wet petals. Pressing a finger in, he explored her depths. Mellissi sighed, tongue relaxing back. Her stiff nipples tickled his chest. Her hands traced along his back, trailing small aimless circles. Gentle squeezes clenched his finger. His pointer brushed a nub, and she shuddered. Callin grinned, gently assaulting the small button. Her inner contractions hastened, swiftly turning frantic. Grinding her crotch along his offered hand, Mellissi moaned. A small squirt of liquid wet his hand, and she slowed her movement. Several quiet moments passed, Mellissi steadying herself and Callin admiring the beautiful woman wrapped around him. 

The lich tilted her head back and leveled him a sultry gaze. Her voice whispered out, quiet and hot. “...My turn.” Mellissi gripped his throbbing pike. Callin gasped, hips thrusting involuntarily. Grinning smugly, Mellissi adjusted her hand and ran her fingertips along his length. “So eager, Sir Callin…” Her thumb grazed beneath his crown. Callin hissed. Tense ache tugged his virile orbs. Mellissi brushed her lips against his neck. “...One might think…” Her hand enfolded his girth. Callin nearly whimpered. He felt her sigh happily. “...you have never been with a woman. Is your Order truly so prudish, my dear knight?” A petulant grumble built in his throat. She tugged lanquildly, stalling his thought utterly. Tittering softly, Mellissi pushed her hand back. Callin pressed his hips forth. “You know well how intimacy works among us...but your order…” She pulled gently, hand dragging moisture along his shaft. “...you don’t view sex the same...it’s not as binding…” Mellissi leaned against him, turning to gaze over his form. Deep, undeniable hunger shone within. “...not as sacred…” She twisted her hand, wringing more drops from his swollen tip. “...so tell me, Sir Callin, why did you remain pure?” Her hand shifted over his throbbing brand. Pulling and pushing, she built a gentle rhythm. Callin released a shuddering breath. “...not that I am cross. No...no I thank my Lady your mana is so pure.” Genuine curiosity quirked her head. “But...why? I am certain…” Hesitance slowed her pace. “...you would have women lavishing attention over you...vying for your attentions...seeking your hand…”

Callin turned, enfolding her gently. Mellissi tipped her head, ghosting her lips along his. Pressing his tip against her entrance, Callin rested his head on hers. “Mellissi...please…” Words spilled from his heart, seeking to still her apparent pain. “...don’t talk about other women. I  _ have  _ a woman, here and now.” He tilted his head back and stared deeply in her eyes. “A beautiful woman. A smart woman. A woman so far beyond me I could only  _ hope  _ to one day stand in her shadow.” Callin nuzzled her cheek. “So please...don’t speak about other women...they don’t matter right now.”

Mellissi smiled and sighed gently. “Sir Callin…” She pulled her hands up and cupped his jaw. “...I’m going to ravish you now.” Shimmering violet flame engulfed his head. Callin jerked back, instinctively attempting to avoid the flame. Mellissi held his head surprisingly firm and cooed. “Ah! Ah. No escaping now…” Callin’s adrenaline burned down. ‘ _ I’m...fine?’  _ The roaring purple flared over his chest and down his legs, leaving only a pleasant warmth in its wake. Mellissi chuckled, light chastisement in her tone. “Do you really imagine I would harm you, at  _ this _ point?”

Callin grinned sheepishly. “Well…no.” He shifted, pressing his erection against her crotch. “I just...panicked, is all.” Mellissi sighed and rocked her hips. A warm thrill passed through him. Drawing his hands along her back, Callin bounced his hips. “If you...don’t mind me asking…” He panted, breath growing ragged with desire. “...what was that...spell?” Delightful wetness spread over their throbbing connection. 

Hands falling to Callin’s shoulders, Mellissi ground herself along his wetted spear. “It was...the same evocation…” Puffs of warm air warmed their cheeks. “...Queen’s Mercy…” She shook her head slightly and refocused her eyes. “...the same evocation...that cleansed my hands.” Callin hummed, kneading her hips greedily. ‘ _ Cleaning...me, I suppose?’  _ A soft moan escaped her lips. Slight tremors shook her. She closed her eyes and rocked her hips. “I did not...wish to wait…” Gasping gently, she pulled back and half opened her eyes. “...forgive me, but our bath will be delayed.” 

Callin kissed her firmly. Mellissi sighed happily, tongue meeting his. A distinctly pleasant throb traveled his body. Gasping and grinning, Callin pulled back. “I forgive you.” Mellissi laughed softly. Quiet fell between them, punctuated by their gentle huffs and bumping hips. Callin closed his eyes, reveling in the sensations. Mellissi’s cool hand took hold of his prick. A hiss strained through his teeth, and Callin curled his toes. He opened his eyes and met her half-lidded smile. Legs running along his, Mellissi adjusted his manhood towards her dewy opening. Wonderful anticipation built. Callin leaned his forehead against hers, staring deep in her eyes. Mellissi wrapped her legs behind his rump, and yanked.

Sudden, immense pleasure rocked Callin’s senses. Tight, wet folds flexed over him. He panted heavily and ground his hips against Mellissi’s. The lich mirrored his movements, insides tensing near feverishly. Callin closed his eyes, steeling his will. ‘ _...longer...I must...last longer!’  _ Mellissi’s hot breath brushed by his ear. His lance pulsed, weakening his knees and shaking his core. Mellissi huffed and moved, pulling herself back. Callin instinctually bucked, attempting to remain lodged within her. Chuckling softly, Mellissi bumped her hips forward. Pleasure drowned his world. 

Callin tightened his grip and hugged her body close. Mellissi spasmed, crying her joy aloud. Her legs tightened. Callin grinned into her shoulder and thrust himself in her pulsating depths. Anticipation churned in his maleness. A great roiling wave strained against his will. Mellissi’s limbs wandered, massaging and stroking. Several long, blissful moments passed to the sound of their passion. Frenzy overtook their pace. Callin’s lance twitched. Giddy lightness numbed his lower body. The mounting pressure of his lust released. White streams of heated passion coated Mellissi’s walls. The lich cried out and rocked along his shaft. Callin sought her lips and locked tongues with his new bride. Callin met her movements, pistoning his hips mightily. His tide slowed. Torrent became stream, and stream became droplet. Stillness grew, and the pair slowly relaxed their overly tense bodies.

Callin broke their kiss and heaved heavy breaths. Mellissi sighed happily and rested her head on his shoulder. Searing spear finally satiated, Callin nuzzled her cheek and closed his eyes. Tender quiet fell. Callin lowered himself to his knees, resting his body with Mellissi’s. Both lovers breathed their affection, heated passion cooling into warm love. ‘ _ I’ve...well…’  _ Callin grinned wide and inhaled deep. He shifted himself, bringing his legs beneath him and holding Mellissi on his lap. His lich hummed, hands still exploring his body. Callin loosened his tight throat and spoke. “Well...I guess we’re married now.”

Mellissi laughed fully and rested her head on his. She pressed a soft kiss to his brow and settled in his lap. “According to my Lady’s law, yes.” A slight quiver shook her smile. “...Not according to the law of your…”

Callin pulled himself back and silenced her with a kiss. Mellissi relaxed into him, hands languidly linking behind his neck. Attempting to convey the full extent of his affection, Callin lashed her tongue with his. Only when his breath ran dry did he relent. He broke their kiss, panting and trailing saliva. Mellissi turned her half-drunken grin up, eyes shining. Callin hugged her close. “...Not according to  _ order _ law, we’re not. But according to me…” Mellissi sighed and burrowed her chin in his neck. Callin closed his eyes. A profound sense of rightness swelled high. He continued, heart speaking its truth. “...According to me, I was yours the moment you held me.” He stroked her soft hair and smiled. “When you held me as I cried...when you told me the truth and embraced me…” He shook his head gently. “From that moment...from that moment I knew my heart would belong to no other.” He tightened his hug and kissed her cheek. “I only hope you are mine, also.”

Mellissi nipped his ear. Callin flinched slightly, pulling back and looking into her loving gaze. Mellissi cupped his chin and whispered. “...Sir Callin…” Her lips ghosted over his. “...the moment I heard why you fought, and saw you shed tears for your foe, I was yours.” She nuzzled herself under his chin and draped herself over him. Callin returned her embrace, drowsy contentment growing. “...and I will be yours, for now and for always. So long as you will have me.”

“A new oath then…” Callin leaned back, laying himself on the comfortable ground. Mellissi followed him, resting herself over his sturdy frame. Callin brought his lips to her ear and spoke softly. “I, Callin Adderbrooke, pledge myself to you, my wife and master.” Mellissi’s lip trembled against his neck. “From now, until the end of time, I will be your blade, your shield and husband.” Tiny drops of joy trailed down his neck. “Your foes shall be mine, your joys shall be mine, and your sorrows shall be mine. Upon my honor, upon my life, and upon my name I swear this.” An ephemeral knot tied over his heart.

  
Mellissi stretched herself over him. She leaned up, gazing into his eyes with adoration. “...and I, Mellissian von Drendenvin, pledge myself to you, my husband and knight.” Warmth filled his heart. ‘ _ By the light above...How I’ve waited for this day.’  _ He ran his hands tenderly along her. “From this moment here until the final light has fallen from the sky, I will be your wife, your comfort, and your master.” She kissed him gently. “...your pain, your conflict, and your bliss will forever be mine.  _ Nothing _ shall ever separate us.” Callin entwined his left with her right. Mellissi leaned into his touch, whispering the final words. “...upon my power, upon my faith in my Lady, and upon my existence itself, I swear this now.” The knot in his heart pulled tight, belief and love tying them together. Callin leaned back, closing his eyes and holding his wife. Drowsiness roared, dragging down his eyes and stilling his wandering hands. ‘ _ Now...and forever.’  _ Callin smiled, and drifted to sleep.


End file.
